In the art of building insulation, it is known to provide a fibrous blanket, preferably of fiberglass construction, comprising a plurality of glass fibers, generally with a binder, of a given thickness, for insulating a building against heat, cold and the like. It is also known to provide such a blanket of insulation with a facing material and to secure the facing material to the fibrous layer by means of a suitable adhesive.
The blanket of faced insulation may then be applied between parallel vertical studs or the like, or between rafters or any other spaced-apart structural members. Typical of such an insulation blanket is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,604, the complete disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference.
It is also known to apply certain markings to the facing material that will facilitate cutting the insulation blanket to a given size at the site of insulation. The markings that are applied to the facing material are generally applied by running the facing material through a separate inking or printing step, so that the outside surface of the facing material will reveal cut lines to facilitate cutting the blanket to a desired pre-selected spacing between studs or the like.
The present invention is directed to providing cutting guidelines for faced building insulation, without using a separate inking, printing step or the like.
In accordance with the present invention, the adhesive that is applied to the facing material to secure the fibrous layer to the facing material provides a visual indication on the outer surface of the facing material, for the purposes of providing cutting guidelines. The way that this is done, is that the facing material is provided with pre-established perforations, preferably arranged in a grid. Then, when adhesive is applied to the surface of the facing material to which the fibrous layer is to be applied, the adhesive will bleed into the perforations such that it will be visible on the outside surface of the facing material, sufficient to establish a cutting line between the perforations, such that the blanket may be cut to size in situ to correspond with spacing between studs or the like that are non-standard.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a novel blanket of fibrous building insulation for installation in openings between building structural members, including a fibrous insulation layer, a facing sheet, an adhesive layer securing the facing sheet and fibrous insulation layer together, and a grid of perforations through the facing sheet whereby spots of the adhesive that is applied to the facing sheet will be visible through those perforations on the opposite side of the facing sheet to which the adhesive is applied, to define generally straight, predetermined cut lines for cutting the facing sheet and insulation in accordance with a pattern defined by spots of adhesive, so that the blanket may be cut to size to accommodate irregular spaces between spaced-apart structural members.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a method of making a blanket of fibrous building insulation wherein the facing material is delivered to the site of blanket formation with the perforations already pre-applied to the facing material, such that the facing material may then have the adhesive applied to adhere the facing material to the insulation layer, whereby some of the adhesive will bleed through the perforations and be visible on an opposite face of the facing layer.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a method of installing a blanket of fibrous building insulation, in which the blanket is made in accordance with the objects set forth immediately above, and wherein the blanket is cut along a line of perforations to correspond the width of the blanket to a pre-determined spacing of structural members between which the blanket is to be installed.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent upon the reading of the following brief descriptions of the drawing figures, detailed descriptions of the preferred embodiments, and the appended claims.